


Driving Mr. Kelly

by jevanspritchard



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, the original character is there breifly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jevanspritchard/pseuds/jevanspritchard
Summary: Jack Kelly was having the perfect summer, days spent in the passenger seat of David's beat-up car, and nights spent surrounded by his friends. The summer gets a little less perfect when David's new coworker starts stealing his time away from Jack.Tumblr prompt: could you write smth where one of them is jealous and ends up confessing and then they kiss and it’s v fluffy?
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Driving Mr. Kelly

Jack Kelly was a firm believer that nobody should have to drive in the city. He grew up in the center of Manhattan where everything was within walking distance, gas was expensive, and tourists were everywhere which is the perfect formula for never owning a car. When Medda took him in and Jack moved to a quieter outskirt of the city Jack never changed his mind. Even though here there were long stretches of road between home and school and other important locations. Growing up in New York, Jack walked. If he couldn’t walk he took the subway. So here, he could take the bus, he could walk, or he could take the subway back into the city to get where he needed to be. 

As he got older his version of public transportation became getting rides from his friends. The majority of his friends got their driver’s licenses as soon as they could, eager to have the freedom of being able to drive wherever they want whenever they want. They didn’t typically have their own car but the chances were that enough of Jack’s friends would be able to fill their family cars in order to get everyone from point A to point B. 

But David, David had his own car. Besides Crutchie, who also didn’t drive, David was Jack’s best friend. So Jack frequently found himself in the passenger seat of David’s beat up 2003 Nissan Altima. Jack loved driving with David, he would let Jack pick the music and roll down his window and sing at the top of his lungs. Or he would have nice conversations with Jack, talking about anything under the sun. Coming from a large group of friends, Jack loved spending time with David one-on-one. He also loved that whenever they drove with more of their friends David always let Jack have the front seat. 

School was out for the summer and Jack and his friends were going to swim at Race’s apartment building to kick off the summer. When the final bell rang all the boys met in the student parking lot to figure out who was driving to Race’s. Before David even got outside, Jack took his spot in the front seat of David’s car. 

“I can take three more,” David said to the group as he approached his car. 

Elmer, Specs, and Buttons filled into his backseat. David pulled out of his space and began the familiar route to Race’s building. While Jack missed living in the middle of the city he had to admit it was nice that they had enough space for amenities like pools and areas to hang out without being in the middle of everything. 

They fell into comfortable conversation in the car, chatting about how excited they are to have one more summer of freedom before their senior year. Jack liked watching David drive. He liked seeing how confident he was behind the wheel, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the center console, leaning back casually. Seeing David like this was always nice for Jack, David didn’t always exude this level of comfort and confidence. 

They had fun at Race’s apartment, swimming and lounging at the pool until they went upstairs to eat pizza and watch The Office for the hundredth time. They piled into Race’s living room, the couch was full and many of them were sitting on the floor. Jack noticed how David lingered in the kitchen to chat with Race’s mom. 

Whenever they were hanging out some people were bound to spend the night. They never planned it but they always ended up being over so late it just made sense to stay. Around 11:00 people began either telling their parents they were staying or finding a ride home. After being together for so long the boys were quieter now, most of them on their phones or dozing off from the long day. David was next to Jack, both of them on the floor with their backs resting against the couch. They were sitting close enough that when David turned his head to talk to Jack he ended up resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” David said quietly, talking only to Jack and not the rest of the room. 

“Hey, Davey.” It was at this point that Jack realized that even after sitting next to him for hours he had hardly talked to David. 

“I think I’m gonna head out soon, you gonna come?” David asked. It made Jack feel special that he always offered Jack a ride. He would always be willing to drive anyone if they asked, but he always offered before Jack had to ask. “I can bring you home or you can stay over at mine, whatever you want.” 

“Um, yeah.” Jack shot a quick text to Medda. “I’ll stay at yours if that’s okay.” 

“You know you’re always welcome.” David was right, he spent a lot of nights at David’s house now that Sarah was away at college and David finally had his own room. Sarah had an internship this summer and wasn’t staying at home so Jack expected he would be around even more. 

“Can we finish this episode?” Jack asked, resting his head on David’s. David simply hummed in response. 

David’s phone rang when they were in the elevator. “Hi, momma… yes, he’s going to sleep over… I know, I love you too.” 

“Sap,” teased Jack, knocking his shoulder into David’s. 

“Shut up or you’re walking.” 

Jack mimicked zipping his lips shut. 

In the car, David wordlessly handed the AUX cord to Jack and waited for him to buckle his seatbelt before he headed home. 

Jack shuffled his playlist of slower songs, most of which he knew David wouldn’t recognize, but he knew he wouldn’t mind. They rode home in a comfortable silence, aside from the soft music pumping out of the speakers. 

When they got to David’s house they went straight to his room. David opened his drawers and tossed a shirt and a pair of sweatpants to Jack before getting changed himself. 

Jack loved the way he and David could spend time together without saying a word. With the rest of his friends, it was always something, and that wasn’t a bad thing, Jack could spend weeks surrounded by his friends and never get bored. But with David, they could just settle into his bed (Jack stayed over frequently enough that they never bothered to set a bed up for Jack) and they would each do their own thing. Go on their phones or read a book. Sometimes David would do homework at his desk while Jack slept in his bed. It was comfortable, a breath of fresh air after being surrounded by so many people all day. 

In the morning Jack was woken up by David getting dressed across the room. 

“Morning, Davey,” He said stretching and wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” David looked over his shoulder to Jack. “Coffee machine’s broken so I’m gonna hit a drive-through. You coming with?” 

“You have a serious caffeine addiction, Dave. You should do something about it.” Jack teased, David couldn’t get through the day without coffee, he spent more money than he’d admit at drive-throughs. He never could resist driving by without getting a drink. 

“I am doing something about it, I’m getting a coffee. Are you coming or not?” 

Jack grinned, “You’re cranky in the morning.” 

“I’m leaving in five, you know where the clothes are.” David left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Eventually, Jack did get up, sliding on the jeans he was wearing the day before and one of David’s shirts. He knew that he probably had plenty of shirts of his own in David’s room but he didn’t care. 

As he exited David’s room he saw Mrs. Jacobs on the couch and David waiting at the door. The look in his eyes told Jack that he wasn’t waiting another second. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Jacobs.” Jack leaned over the back of the couch and gave David’s mom a quick kiss on the cheek. David looked annoyed but Jack could tell he was fighting off a smile. 

In the car, AUX cord, seatbelt, leave. A comfortable routine. 

“Davey, I really think you should drink less coffee. Think about how much money you’re wasting.” They've had this conversation countless times. Jack doesn’t really need caffeine. He likes to sleep in and take it easy in the morning, by the time he actually gets out of bed he’s awake enough. David was a night owl but still liked to wake up early, using large iced coffees to mask his little sleep. 

“If you say coffee’s a waste of money again it’ll be the last thing you say.” David kept his eyes straight on the road, not humoring Jack. 

Jack shook his head, smiling. He rolled down his window and turned the music up, ready to start his first full day of summer, of freedom. Jack couldn’t think of a better way to start the day than a drive with David. 

When they arrived at the coffee shop David turned the music off and began his order. 

“Hi, good morning. I’m gonna take a large iced black.” David shot a quick glance at Jack, who smiled innocently. “And a medium iced tea with sugar.” 

“Oh, Dave, you know how to treat a boy right,” Jack said they pulled toward the window. 

Jack was pretty damn thrilled with the way the summer was going so far. Spending the day with their friends and the night with David, now cruising around town with his arm out the window and an iced tea in hand. It was perfect. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” David asked between sips of his drink. 

“Um, I think some of the guys are playing in a pickup basketball league, I thought it might be fun to go to the park and watch a game,” Jack answered. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

So that’s what they did. They sat at the park with the rest of their friends, watching basketball and pushing each other on the swings. It was a relaxed day but Jack had the time of his life, simply being surrounded by all his favorite people. If this was what the summer was going to be like, Jack was in for a good one. 

And it was like that for weeks. Jack and his friends would go to the park or to the bowling alley or the movies, it didn’t really matter but they were together every day. Sometimes Jack would stay at someone’s house when a bigger group of his friends were together late into the night, like when they swam at Race’s apartment or took advantage of Finch’s typically empty house (the benefit of being an only child with a mom who works nights). Or he would stay with David, who was less likely to sleep over somewhere else on a whim. Whenever David was going to leave he offered Jack a ride, he took him up on it frequently. Sometimes David would drive other people home, dropping them off before asking if he was bringing Jack home or back to his house. The offer to stay with David always stood. 

But Medda was alone most nights because Jack was hardly home so sometimes he would have David drop him off, with a promise he would pick him back up the next day. He always offered to have David sleep at his house but he knew he would hardly say yes, preferring to see his parents and sleep in his own bed. 

Jack’s phone rang one night when he was actually at home, in the living room watching some documentary with Medda. David’s face appeared on his screen and Jack couldn’t have been less surprised. He thinks that David was probably the only person their age who preferred to call instead of text. Still, he swiped to answer the call. 

“Hey, Davey.” 

“Are you doing anything right now?” David asked. 

“Uh, no not really. Medda and I are learning about sharks.” 

“I’m getting off work in a couple minutes and I don’t feel like going home right away. Can I pick you up and we can drive around?” 

David worked at a local ice cream shop, meaning Jack would have a free sundae waiting for him when David arrived, there was no way he could turn that down. 

“Extra sprinkles.” Jack knew that David knew what he wanted and also knew that his request meant yes, he could pick him up.

“I’ll be over in like 20.” David hung up the phone and Jack told Medda he would be heading out soon but he’d be home later tonight. He didn’t bother to change out his worn shirt and sweatpants, knowing he would just be sitting with David for the night. 

The documentary continued to play until Jack’s phone rang again. Jack slid his shoes on and said goodbye to Medda, answering the call as he walked downstairs to the lobby of his building. 

“I’m outside,” David said as soon as Jack picked up. 

“I figured, see you in like 30 seconds.” Jack exited the stairwell and could see David’s car in the parking lot. 

“Evenin’, Davey,” Jack said as he got into the passenger seat. He noticed the sundae sitting in the cupholder. “This is why I keep you around,” he said as he cracked the lid. Extra sprinkles. 

“That and my winning personality. And my car. Actually, mostly my car.” David responded. 

“You’re a catch, Dave. You happen to bring me a spoon?” 

David opened the center console and pulled out a plastic spoon, handing it to Jack. 

Jack began eating and David pulled into the street, driving on the familiar roads with no destination in mind. 

“How was work?” Jack asked around a mouthful of ice cream. 

“Not too bad,” answered David. “It was pretty busy and we had a trainee.” 

“Oh, yikes. That probably sucked. Did they get in the way a lot?” 

“Actually, no.” Jack was surprised, David hated training new employees, it bugged him that he had to slow everything down and explain everything he’d already done a thousand times. “He picked things up pretty quickly. He seems like a nice guy, I can see myself liking working with him.”

Jack hummed in response and turned the radio up, taking in the cool summer night, accompanied by music, ice cream, and David. Three of his favorite things. 

They drove around and chatted until David decided it was time to get home, tired from the night and his long shift. 

“Do you want to stay at mine or should I bring you home,” David asked at a stoplight. 

“Home, tonight. I told Medda I’d be back.” Jack had long since finished his ice cream but he still held the spoon between his lips. 

David nodded and turned on his turn signal, heading toward Jack’s building. 

David worked the next morning and Jack walked to the park to meet up with some of the guys. They played half-hearted basketball and slid down the slides if there weren’t any kids waiting. 

“Jack, is Davey working?” Race asked at one point in the afternoon. 

“Yeah, til 4:00. Why?” Jack responded, tossing the basketball to Race. 

“You think he’d give us his employee discount?” Race grinned. 

“You’re a genius, Racer.” Jack called out the rest of the group, “Fellas, let’s hit the road. It’s time for ice cream.” 

The boys didn’t need to be told twice. They all grabbed their things and headed toward the parking lot, piling into cars for the short drive to David’s work. 

The ice cream shop was small, some tables outside, a window to order and a small room where candy and drinks are sold. David was outside wiping down some tables when they arrived. Jack, Finch, Race, and Crutchie got out of Finch’s car. 

“What are you guys doing here?” David asked, smiling. 

“We missed you so much we couldn’t go another minute without seeing your face.” Jack moved his sunglasses from the neck of his t-shirt and put them on. 

“Okay, why are you really here?”

“We want ice cream,” Race stated. “Rest of the guys should be here in a sec.”

“I figured.” David entered the shop and washed his hands as the guys approached the window. 

Jack didn’t recognize the boy David was working with, which is a surprise because he hangs around a lot while David works. 

“These are a bunch of my friends,” David said to his coworker, drying his hands and walking to the window. “They’re gonna be here a lot. I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what?” His coworker asked. 

“You’ll know soon enough.” 

“I’m Jack.” Jack leaned on the counter outside the window. 

“Andrew,” David’s coworker introduced himself. “Can I get you something?”

Before Jack could answer David was handing him a sundae. 

“You’re a good man, Davey.” Jack stepped back so the rest of the guys could order. 

David didn’t charge them for the ice cream. He said it was a slow day and his manager wasn’t around so there was no harm. Jack wasn’t surprised, he never let Jack pay. 

They talked and ate their ice cream for a while, feeling like they had all the time in the world. And they did, no school and no responsibilities. Around 3:00 some of the guys were heading to Finch’s house to watch a movie, but not Jack. 

Jack sat in the small room where the candy was sold, only a counter between him and David. And Andrew, apparently. 

“It’s cool if I stay right?” 

It wasn’t rare for Jack to hang around during David’s shifts. It was a small shop and David typically worked alone, unless he was training somebody. Jack liked having an air-conditioned place to sit and David liked having company. 

“Yeah, of course. I’m off in an hour and then we can go meet up with the guys.” David said, surprised Jack was even asking. 

The hour went by fast. Conversation was easy, Andrew was a nice guy. He and Jack had the same taste in music and they talked about their favorite artists for a while. Jack tried to catch maraschino cherries that David tossed in his mouth, they’ve basically perfected it to a science. It was nice, a perfect summer day. 

When the night shift employee came, a girl who Jack recognized, Jack and David said goodbye to Andrew and got into David’s car. 

David headed toward his house and Jack knew he would want to change his clothes and take a quick shower before heading to Finch’s. Jack didn’t mind. He likes spending time with David’s family. 

“Andrew seems nice,” Jack said as he scrolled through his music, looking for a playlist. 

“Yeah, I really like working with him. He’ll actually talk to me, makes the time go by.” 

Jack hummed and turned the music on. 

The summer was going exactly how he wanted it to. Spending time with friends and without stress and responsibility. Jack knew he was lucky to have such amazing friends, a large group of guys he could count on. He was never interested in the drama among his classmates and when he was with his friends he knew he had nothing to worry about. Especially with David. 

Their happy routine continued into July. Jack spent his days at the park or the pool or one of his friend’s houses. At night he stayed at David’s or he stayed with whoever he was with when it got late. But he also made sure to spend time with Medda, helping her make dinner and watching their favorite movies. 

It was perfect. Which is why it was strange that Jack had been home all day. Their group chat was unusually quiet and David was at work. Jack had been on the couch all day and even Medda was urging him to get out of the house and see his friends. 

“Call David and have him pick you up after his shift.” Medda tossed a pillow at Jack. 

“Ma, Davey ain’t my cab driver.” 

“Certainly seems like it.” Medda focused her attention back to the TV, dropping the subject, but Jack took his phone from his pocket anyway. 

He sent a text to David asking if he wanted to meet up with him later. 

David responded almost immediately, as he typically did, but Jack was thrown off by the message. 

“Sorry, Jack. I’m hanging with Andrew after our shift. Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Jack responded. 

He wasn’t surprised that David was making other friends, he’s a great guy and anyone would be lucky to hang out with him. It’s just that he’s not used to being second place. And, yeah, Andrew seemed like a cool guy but David never strayed far from Jack. 

Whatever, it wasn’t Jack’s place to dictate who David spent his time with. He added a “Have fun.” to his text for good measure. 

“I’m gonna stay in tonight, Ma.” Jack slipped his phone back into his sweatpants pocket and turned the volume on the TV up. 

He and David met up the next morning and spent the day at Race’s. David never mentioned Andrew and Jack never asked. Nothing was different, Jack was overreacting by being upset the night before, even if he was only mildly annoyed. 

By the next week, Andrew was finished with his training, and David was working alone again, which meant Jack spent more and more time at the shop during David’s shifts. 

“Davey, I swear. You keep filling me with ice cream and I’m gonna need all new jeans.” Jack popped the cherry from his sundae into his mouth.

“You can’t pretend you wouldn’t be pissed if I didn’t give you ice cream all day.” David tossed a towel at Jack. 

“If I can see the bottom of my bowl you’re doing something wrong.” Jack agreed. 

“You know I have actual customers who would pay for that ice cream.” David sat on the counter. 

“But they ain’t as charming as me, are they?” 

“Shut up, Jack.” 

Later, some customers came by and David was put to work making their order. In the middle of David’s rush his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Can you check that for me? Might be my mom.” David tossed his phone to Jack. 

Jack unlocked David’s phone and went to his messages. There wasn’t a text from his mom but there was a message from Andrew. Awesome. 

“Hey, David. I miss working with you, it’s not as fun by myself. Maybe we can get dinner soon? I want to see you.” 

That wasn’t what Jack expected. A date? With Andrew? David hardly knew the guy, or so Jack thought. There was a difference between liking to work with him and wanting him to take you to dinner. Jack wanted to look and see if they texted regularly but he couldn’t, he couldn’t do that to David. 

When the line cleared and David washed his hands and the counter he focused his attention back to Jack. Jack handed his phone back to him. 

“Was it my mom?” David asked as he was already looking through his messages. 

“Uh, no. Andrew.” Jack paused as David read the message. “So, got a hot date coming up?” 

“I guess so.” David smiled. “This is awesome.” He noticed Jack’s lack of enthusiasm. “This is awesome, right?” 

“Yeah, Dave, it’s great. I didn’t realize you had a thing for him.” 

“I mean I guess we flirted a little but I didn’t think he’d go for me. He’s cute right?” David typed out a response to his text. 

“Yeah, cute. Seems like a good guy.” Jack fiddled with his empty bowl. 

“You don’t seem happy for me.” 

“No, I am. I definitely am, Dave. Maybe I just don’t know the guy well enough. Gotta make sure he’s good enough for you.” Jack forced a smile. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t happy for David. He didn’t think of himself as the jealous type but he didn’t like the idea that some other guy, not one of their friends, is taking David’s time away from them. 

“Well if everything goes well you’ll hopefully see him a lot more.” 

Awesome. 

They didn’t talk about Andrew for the rest of the shift but Jack noticed the way David’s eyes lit up whenever his phone buzzed. 

Jack had David drop him off at home after his shift. 

A few days later he got a text from David. It was two photos, both of David in the mirror wearing jeans with two different shirts. The message underneath reading “Date night, which one?” 

Jack responded with a curt answer. He didn’t want to be involved in this new part of David’s life. He was leaving Jack and their friends to go be with some other guy, some other guy who he was interested in. He was definitely jealous, which was odd. Plenty of his other friends are in relationships, with people both in and outside of their friend group. There was no reason David should be different but he was. David wasn’t like his other friends. Their relationship was different, Jack felt like he could spend every minute of his life with David and never get bored. And, yeah, he wants David to be happy but not like this, not with Andrew, not without him. 

He didn’t ask about the date the next time he saw David, he couldn’t stand to hear about it. They were at the park watching a basketball game when David’s phone rang. He stood up and walked away before he answered. 

After a few minutes, he returned, sitting next to Jack. 

“Hey, would you be able to get a different ride home?” he asked. 

Ouch. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Jack knew he must have made plans with Andrew, that David would rather hang out with Andrew than Jack. But David can make his own decision with how he spends his time, it wasn’t any of Jack’s business. Even if he was looking forward to playing a new album for David and seeing Les later tonight. 

Jack stood up and walked to a different bench, he left to ask Race to drive him home but he really left because he didn’t want to be around David. He couldn’t just sit there and feel like the second choice. 

“Do you wanna come back to mine or should I drop you off?” Race asked as he got into the car. “A couple of the guys are gonna spend the night if you wanna come.” 

“Home, thanks. I’m kinda tired.” Jack answered. 

“You feeling okay?” Crutchie asked from his seat beside Jack. Crutchie knew him too well. 

“I’m fine. Tired.” Jack knew Crutchie didn’t believe him but he also knew he wouldn’t press. 

Race, on the other hand, was less polite. “So you’re not moping because Davey left to be with his new boy toy?”

“No, why would I?” Jack answered, trying not to sound too defensive. 

“Don’t pretend you ain’t in love with him, cowboy.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jack silently pleaded that the conversation would end there. 

Crutchie gave him a look. A look that said “don’t lie to yourself.” 

“Whatever you say, Jack.” Race turned the radio up and the conversation ended. 

Jack had never even considered David in a romantic way. They were best friends. Sure, he viewed Crutchie as a brother and he didn’t think of David like that but it isn’t because he has romantic feelings for David. He loves spending time with him and he makes him smile more than anyone else and all he wants is for David to be happy. And, yeah, David is happy with Andrew, so Jack shouldn’t have any problems with that. But Jack wants to make David happy, wants to be the reason he smiles down at his phone. It wasn’t fair that some other guy is taking David away from him. 

Maybe he should start considering David in a romantic way. 

David deserves to be with someone who knows him well enough to always make him laugh and support him through any of his issues, with his family, with school, with anything. Jack could be that guy. They were already so close they were practically attached at the hip. When David needs to see someone, blow off steam, relax, he calls Jack. He doesn’t need anyone else. 

Jack didn’t sleep much that night. He tossed in his bed and stared at the ceiling, David never left his mind. 

He stayed home the next day. He liked David, he wanted to be David’s boyfriend, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t ruin what David already had. He didn’t get out of bed until the afternoon. It was a weekend so Medda was home, reading on the couch. 

“Morning, Ma.” Jack took a box of cereal out of the cabinet and sat at the counter. 

“What’s going on, Jack?” Medda put her book down and sat next to Jack. 

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” Jack pushed his spoon around his bowl of cereal. 

“You just said good morning to me at 2:00 and you’re acting like those Cheerios stole your lunch money.”

“Okay, you got some good points, there.” Jack put his spoon down and turned in his stool to face Medda. 

“You know you can tell me anything?” Medda asked, and Jack knew he could, he really did. He trusted Medda with anything but he didn’t want to admit his feelings. Saying them aloud would make them too real. 

“I think I like Davey,” he said quietly as if the words were fragile. 

“Oh, honey. I know.” Medda pulled Jack into a hug. 

“Seems like everyone knew but me.” 

Medda held him for a minute before she spoke. “So what are you going to do about it?” 

“Nothing. He got a boyfriend.” 

“And that’s why you figured it out? Didn’t want him to have a boyfriend who isn’t you?” Medda asked. 

“You really do know everything.” Jack grinned at Medda. 

“Come on, let’s watch a movie.” 

Jack needed Medda now more than ever and as always, she was there for him. 

Jack didn’t go out much for the next couple of days. He wore his favorite sweatpants and his softest T-shirt, which now that he thinks of it is probably David’s. He painted and sketched and watched seasons of his favorite shows on Netflix. He slept in and stayed up late. But it was what he needed. Time away from David so he could figure out his next move. 

He remained active in the group chat so his friends wouldn’t worry but he always offered an excuse when people were getting together. He was always sick or tired or helping Medda with something. But in reality, he was always on his couch trying not to feel sorry for himself. 

After his first week of being a shut-in, his phone rang. It was David. Jack let it ring. Seconds later he got a text. 

“I know you’re home. Answer me.” 

His phone rang again. This time he picked up, he couldn’t hide forever. 

“Hey.” 

“Can I come pick you up?” 

“Sorry, Dave. I’m busy.” 

David scoffed. “Jack, you haven’t left your house in over a week. I don’t know what’s up with you but I know you’re not busy.” 

There was a beat of silence before David spoke again. “I really need to see you right now.” 

“Fine. When will you be here?” Jack got off the couch, heading to his room to change. 

“I’m outside. Can you please come out?” 

“Okay.” Jack hung up the phone and looked at his outfit, the same he’s had on for days. Whatever. he grabbed his key and slid on his shoes and left. 

David was standing outside his car, which was strange because he would usually pick Jack up so they could drive. 

“What’s up, Dave?”

“I had a date with Andrew tonight,” David said. 

That was it for Jack. He couldn’t just stand here while David gushed about his new boyfriend. 

“Oh my god, Dave. You came over here just to tell me how you’ve been having the time of your life running around with your new fella? How you don’t need me anymore because you got yourself a guy?” Jack turned to walk back inside. “I don’t need to hear this.” 

“Jack, stop!” David yelled. “Just stop. I can’t believe you.” He took a breath. “He broke up with me tonight.” 

Jack froze. He turned back to David, “Well, I’m real sorry Davey but I can’t just sit here and comfort you. You can’t just come running back to me after not needing me all this time. Good night, Davey.” 

Before Jack could turn away again David called out. “Would you just let me finish? He broke up with me because he knew I liked someone else. I used our relationship to try to avoid my other feelings and it wasn’t fair to him.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

David rolled his eyes. “Because it’s you, you idiot.” 

“You mean-” 

“Jack I like you. I like you so much, get that through your head.”

Jack smiled. “You know you ain’t talking to me like you like me. Usually, fellas are nicer to their crushes.”

“Shut up,” said David but he was smiling too. 

“See? That’s exactly what I mean.” 

“Jack, just shut up and kiss me.” And Jack did. He crossed the parking lot of his building and kissed him under the streetlights. He was holding his hands against David’s cheeks and he could feel him smiling. 

Jack pulled away and rested his forehead against David’s. 

“Sorry I got so pissy,” he said, barely above a whisper. “Are you doing okay? I don’t wanna rush you into anything.” 

“Jack, I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this.” David connected their lips again, unable to stop kissing Jack now that he’s started. 

It was getting late and Jack knew he should at least try to take things slow if he wanted to do this right. And, God, he wanted to. He broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of David’s neck. 

“It’s late,” he stated. 

“What do we do now?” 

“Well, Davey, I’m a gentleman which means I’ll leave you with a goodnight kiss and a promise to call you in the morning.” 

“You sure you won’t be busy?” David teased. 

“Never too busy for you, Dave.” He gave David a quick chaste kiss before he stepped away. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Jack.” 

Jack finally turned away and walked back to his building. He couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine has me starved for human interaction I'm begging for comments ! requests are always welcome here or on Tumblr, little-bit-of-cinnamon


End file.
